Out invention relates to the use of the cycloalkanol derivative-containing composition containing the compounds having the structures: ##STR2## for repelling blood feeding arthropods, including species of mosquitoes and house flies as well as apparatus for determining repellency and attractancy of semiochemicals such as the afore-mentioned cycloalkanol derivative-containing compositions against and for such blood feeding arthropods.
Alkanols are known for repelling insects and the prior art contains many references pertaining to same. Thus, the use of 1-nonen-3-ol as a repellent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988, as a repellent for house flies (Musca domestica L. (Diptera:Muscidae)).
Nothing in the prior art, however, sets forth the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the cycloalkanol derivative-containing composition of our invention so useful in repelling the species of insects set forth herein.
Furthermore, the prior art is replete with references showing various traps for insects, including said U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,228 issued on Jul. 26, 1988. Other prior art showing such insect traps is:
Griffiths and Bowman, Acarology VI, Volume 2, published by Ellis Horwood Limited .sctn.15.5, "Sampling Techniques For Burrow-Dwelling Ticks In Reference To Potential African Swin Fever Virus Vectors", (Butler, et al).
Garcia R., (1962), Ann.Entomol.Soc.Amer., 55 605-606.
Garcia R., (1965), Amer.J.Trop.Med.Hyg., 14 1090-1093.
Hair, J. A., Hoch, A. L., Barker, R. W., & Semtner, P. J., (1972), J.Med.Entomol., 9 153-155.
Holscher, K. H., Gearhart, H. L. & Barker, R. W. (1980) Ann.Entomol.Soc.Amer., 73 288-292.
Koch, H. G. & McNew, R. W., (1981), Ann.Entomol.Soc.Amer., 74, 498-500.
Nothing in the prior art sets forth the trap of our invention.